Promises
by Lacey99
Summary: One-shot. Season 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Anna Maria Island, Florida**

Harm decided that the weekend getaway had been a brilliant idea. It was his first visit to this location. He'd been to several places in Florida, but this time he wanted to try something new. He had been there for about two hours and it didn't disappoint, and he wasn't missing the D.C winter.

"What's the verdict?" he asked his companion as they walked along the beach barefoot.

"I can feel myself relaxing more for each passing minute," she smiled sweetly.

"That was the point," he chuckled as he studied her face. She was beautiful.

"It seems like the perfect start to a new year," she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He studied her. The longer hair suited her. He wondered if the wavy hair was natural or if she had it done that way. Maybe it happened when she kept it in a bun all day. Seeing her out of uniform sometimes made him forget that she was a well-trained marine. She looked so delicate, almost fragile.

"It's beautiful here, Harm," she found his eyes with his. "What?"

Feeling busted, he offered a sheepish smile. "You're beautiful."

Her head tilted to the side, a cute smile forming on her face. "Thanks."

He reached out and touched her arm. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," she hesitated. "Come Monday I don't get to see you every day."

"Sure you do. You can see me any time you want to," he smiled.

"But you won't be in the same building. It's a great opportunity for you, and you're taking the next step in your career, but it feels like you're leaving me," she offered a half smile. "But I'm going to suck it up because you deserve it."

He laughed softly. "I'll be in the same town, just in a different building. I told you I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured.

"Okay," she smiled when he moved her hair behind her ear. "Are we hungry?"

"I did see a seafood restaurant by the hotel," he motioned for the direction they had come from.

She nodded. "Okay."

He hesitated, then leaned in and kissed her. "Come on," he took her hand in his.

She still had her eyes half closed as he tugged her hand. "Seafood sounds good," she opened her eyes and let him lead her back towards the hotel.

Since her accident on Christmas Eve they had been closer. They had spent time together, talked and given each other hints about the future. He had suggested that this was their time, she had agreed but also reminded him that they worked together. Then there was her condition. She didn't want to rob him of the opportunity to have little mini Harm running around. To him, that didn't matter.

Instead of seafood they had found a food truck and brought their dinner back to the beach. Mac had batted her eyes and made a point of how they didn't have to go back and change clothes. Besides the beach was the reason they had come there. Who was he to argue when the thought of eating at the beach made her so happy?

"I admit that this was a great idea," Harm packed away his empty container and looked out over the ocean.

"See," she flashed him a cute smile.

He chuckled. "Anything that makes you smile like that seems like a good idea to me."

"Really?" she put her container away and scooched closer to him. "In that case," she leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled her closer. "That kinda makes me happy too," he admitted.

She sat between his legs. "This is beautiful. I'm glad we did this, Harm."

"Me too," he moved his arms around her. "Tomorrow we have to get to know this place better."

She nodded and leaned back, relaxing against him. This was perfect and she wondered if they could stay like this forever. It had been wonderful to have more of him. She had missed their comradery, the last year they had acted more like co-workers, their friendship lacking a little. Paraguay had created tension and she had made it worse by dating Webb. It had been over six months since she ended things with Webb, and she was over him. Breaking up with Webb had been nothing compared to her real heart ache, the idea of never becoming a mom.

"I can imagine living like this," she mumbled.

"Huh?" he almost didn't hear her.

"Living like this," she motioned for the ocean. "Waking up and taking a walk. Sitting here, watching the kids' play."

"Kids? As in several?" he was amused.

"I'd be happy with just one, considering," she let out a sigh. "It's a silly dream."

"No, it's not silly, Mac," he argued. "Four percent is still not cero, besides, that other doctor told you that the Navy doctor had been a little too dramatic, didn't she?"

"Dr. Cortez is supposed to be the best," Mac hesitated. "But we have to be realistic here, Harm."

"I have faith," he kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay."

"Okay," she let out a contented sigh.

**The next morning**

Waking up to soft caresses, the smell of apples and a soft kiss to her temple was something Mac could get used to. She had conked out after the most intense lovemaking she had ever experienced last night. They had finally crossed the divine and it had been amazing.

"You smell like… apples?" she opened her eyes and smiled. "Did you steal my shampoo?"

He smiled. "I forgot to pack mine. Good morning."

"It's 09.22," she was amused. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not for long," he kissed her softly. "Go get ready and we'll have breakfast."

She stretched. "Okay."

"Is the Marine being lazy?" Harm teased as his eyes followed her movement as the sheet slid off her body as she got out of bed.

"I'm taking a shower," she said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Need help?" he called after her.

"I'm taking a Marine shower now, but ask again once you've fed me," she called back before the bathroom door shut.

Harm laughed softly.

**Later**

Harm peaked over his book and saw that Mac had put away hers and were resting on the sunbed, her eyes closed. He smirked as his eyes wandered down her bikini-clad body. He was a lucky man, he thought. It was almost lunch time and he was getting restless. He got off the sunbed and bent down and kissed her softly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Lunch?" he suggested.

She nodded and tugged on his hand, making him lean down again. She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Lunch," she rubbed her nose to his.

He helped her up. "What should we do after lunch?"

"Are you getting restless?" she teased. "Not enough action for you?"

He laughed softly. "I'm not suggesting we invade a country, just some sightseeing."

"Okay, I'm game," she smiled and took his hand. "Let's go back to the hotel, change and eat, then you can find something exciting for us to do."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

**Later**

Mac rearranged herself on the bed. Harm let out a complaining sound and pulled her closer, making her laugh softly.

"So, we've had lunch," Mac ran her hand down his chest. "Is this the exciting thing we're doing?"

He chuckled. "I got sidetracked."

"I don't mind," she let out a sigh.

"You've been doing that all weekend," he commented.

"What?" she questioned.

"Letting out sighs," he smiled. "It sounds like happy sighs."

"Yeah," she kissed his chest softly and hugged him close. "It's just that for the first time in my life I feel really happy. Like everything fits."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he agreed. "Let's not mess this up Mac. Let's make a promise."

"A promise not to mess this up?" she smiled.

"Yes, and a promise to never forget about this moment," he kissed her softly.

She nodded. "And a promise to love each other even when we hate each other."

He chuckled. "Okay, deal."

She smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss. "I love you, Harm."

"I love you too, Sarah," he kissed her deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**San Diego, California**

Harm smiled at the maid as she opened the door.

"Harm," the older woman smiled.

"Maggie," he stepped inside the house.

"Your mother and stepfather are expecting you," Maggie motioned for the back. "They are outside."

"Thanks, Maggie," Harm headed for the back of the house.

"Harm!" Trish stood and hurried over.

"Hi, Mom," Harm hugged his mother. "You look good."

"Hi Harm," Frank offered his hand.

"Frank," Harm smiled and shook his stepfather's hand.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Trish complained.

"Sorry, Mom, I just wrapped up the case and I'm needed in Washington," Harm excused himself.

"I'm sure your boss could manage without you for a day or two extra," Trish patted her son's cheek. "You work too much."

"Maybe it's not because of work I'm needed back in D.C, Mom," Harm smiled cleverly.

"I thought Mattie was back with her father," Trish looked curiously at her son.

"She is," Harm hesitated. "I'd like to spend the weekend with Mac."

"Mac?" Trish looked smug. "Does that mean that I can expect you both the next time you visit? Maybe Mac with a ring on her finger?"

Harm chuckled. "That's definitely possible."

"Good for you, son," Frank patted Harm's shoulder.

"Actually, Mom, I need Dad's ring," Harm nervously rubbed his neck. "Just in case."

"I'll go find it right away," Trish cupped her son's cheek with a hand. "Harmon, I will be so disappointed if you mess this up," she warned.

"I won't Mom," Harm promised. "I finally know what I want,"

"Good," Trish smiled. "Maggie has lunch ready. You can tell us about the case."

"Mom, there's an artist you need to check out," Harm handed his mother a card.

"Since when did you care about art?" Trish looked at the cards. "Meghan Ransford," she read out loud.

"Just give her a call," Harm suggested.

"I will," Trish promised.

**That night**

Harm opened his apartment door. He dropped his bag on the floor before reaching for his phone as he closed the door.

"Who are you calling?"

He turned abruptly and found Mac looking at him from the top of the stairs leading to the sleeping area.

"Mac," he smiled and hurried over. "I was calling you."

She met him below the stairs. "I decided to take a chance that you wanted to see me tonight."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "Always assume that I want to see you," he said after ending the kiss.

She smiled. "Want me to help you get out of this uniform, sailor?"

"Definitely," his mouth descended on hers again.

**Later**

"So Bud got out of his anger management class," Harm laughed softly. "I can't believe he was ever ordered to attend."

"Turner got to the bottom of it," Mac said between chuckles. "What a week."

"Yeah, and in this weather too. While I was in sunny California," he teased.

"That must have been so hard for you," she stretched lazily and snuggled closer to him. "How were your Mom and Frank?"

"They're doing great," Harm, reassured. Mom wanted me to stay the weekend but she eased up when I told her I wanted to get home to see you."

"Really?" Mac was amused.

"I had to promise to bring you for a weekend," he ran his hand up her thigh, reaching the area that was covered by the sheet. "Having a weekend away again could be fun."

"I'm all for that," she hesitated.

"But?" he moved in and kissed her.

"No buts," her arms slipped around his neck as he moved over her. "It's just that maybe I'm nervous about meeting your parents."

Harm moved back to look at her. "You've met them several times."

"That was as your partner. This is more serious," she looked skeptical.

"I didn't think Marines were scared of anything?" he rubbed his nose to hers and kissed her.

"We aren't," she confirmed.

"Aren't we at that point where meeting the parents is the next step. We should tell people. Not that a sneaky affair isn't fun," he teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed softly. "We're not sneaking around."

"We're not exactly screaming it from the rooftops either," he pointed out.

"This coming from the man who's a complete commitment-phobic," she was amused.

He smirked. "Maybe I'm not that man anymore?"

"You definitely are not," she kissed him softly. "I told Harriet, and Sturgis guessed by the way I smiled when I told him I was expecting you home tonight so I had to take a rain check on dinner."

"Good," he moved over her. "Are we having dinner tonight or..?" he pushed against her.

"It doesn't feel like it," she moaned as he kissed down her neck. "Take away after.."

It was all she managed to say before desire took over.

**Saturday**

Soft music was playing in the back. They had enjoyed a quiet dinner and were sprawled on the couch, entwined together. It had been a month since their weekend getaway and except for assignments they had spent every night together. Harm had gotten a new assignment just after Christmas as a special advisor to the Chief of Naval Operations and was stationed at the Pentagon. The new assignment had made it easier to take the final step in their relationship.

The phone ringing broke the nice atmosphere. Harm groaned and mumbled that he refused to move. He got no complaints from Mac.

"You have reached Commander Rabb. Please leave a message."

"Commander. Hi. I got your number from your Mom. She wants to look at my father's paintings. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again. And I'm sorry about jumping you, but what should a woman do when she's given a huge check, huh? Anyway, come check out my art school the next time you're around. Bring your brunette. Thanks again."

Mac had risen her head to look at him when Meghan had mentioned jumping him and she was now staring questioningly at him. Harm was wondering if she was going to kill him, or just hurt him really badly.

"She kissed me," he said calmly. "I just stood there. Lieutenant Graves. You can call her and ask. I just stood there like an idiot," he expected her to say something. "Are you not saying anything because you're about to kill me, or because you like it when I start rambling?"

"It's because you're cute when you're flustered," she finally said.

He let out a nervous chuckle.

"If you had given me a big check, I'd kiss you as well," she said teasingly.

"I can't do that," he started to stand. "But I did buy ice cream…. I'll get you some and then we'll see what happens."

She watched him go with a big smile on her face.

He arranged two bowls then came back and handed one to her before sitting down.

Mac took a spoonful.

"Well, I'm waiting?" he teased.

Mac leaned in and kissed him.

"So ice cream is helping," he smiled widely.

Mac put her spoon down and turned fully to him. "It's not the ice cream." She moved over him. "Harm, I'm really, very happy."

He cupped her cheek. "That makes two of us."

She kissed him deeply, the ice cream forgotten.

**Sunday morning**

Harm put the strawberries on the tray and carried the tray to his sleeping area. Mac stretched lazily and smiled when he joined her in bed again.

"This is nice," she reached for a strawberry and put it in her mouth.

"That was the point," he smiled and reached for the newspaper on the tray. "How is your week looking?"

She looked thoughtful as she hurried to grab the news section of the paper. "Pre Trial preparations mostly. I still have a few interviews to make. I'm probably going to Quantico at some point. You?"

"I'm not sure," he hesitated. "More bureaucracy."

"Do you hate the new job?" she wondered with amusement. "Too bureaucratic, too slow going for the adrenaline junky?"

He chuckled. "Don't be mean. And it's not all bad. I still get to go on investigations. Besides, isn't it time I grew up?"

"I never said that," she pointed out. "Although, I do love mature Harm."

"Did you just call me old?" he peeked over the paper with one raised eyebrow. "I do still have a few good years."

"I meant it as a compliment. And I never used the word old. And now that we're where we are, I'd like to keep you around," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised as he put the paper down and turned fully to her.

Mac put the paper down too. "Good," she moved closer to him, careful not to shake the tray.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him again. Breakfast was forgotten.


End file.
